


等价交换

by Carmen_luo



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 07:28:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14303784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carmen_luo/pseuds/Carmen_luo





	等价交换

“你刚才，盯着隔壁桌漂亮男生看了吧？”鸣人蹲在女人的身边，说话时嘴巴里露出来的獠牙像是从修罗道爬出来的恶鬼，他鲜红的兽瞳在逆月光下发光，充满屠夫的危险与攻击性。  
女人的跌坐在地上，睁大眼睛，撑住自己身体的手臂不住的颤抖，地上的小石子磨破她的手掌，可这疼痛不足以唤回她的思绪，她的脑海中只有一个字——死。眼前的人像是被觊觎了珍宝的巨龙，或者说被窥伺了战利品灵魂的恶魔，不将觊觎之人赶尽杀绝，那绝对不是他的作风。  
而她做的事情，顶多就是在刚才吃饭的时候多看了隔壁桌黑发男人一眼，和这个金发青年同桌。  
“可惜佐助不让我杀人啊——”鸣人惋惜的说道，他掏出一条黑色的手帕擦擦自己左手的两根手指，“所以你也还算走运啦我说，记住以后不要多看别人的东西啊～”  
“不……求你……不要！”女人不停的后退，退着退着却发现自己被一只红色的半透明的爪子抓住，皮肤上传来灼烧的疼痛感，“啊——！！！”  
“跑什么啊美女，”鸣人往前两步，又再次蹲下，“你说你不走，顶多少一只眼睛作为你看他一眼的交换、现在连皮都烧没了，多可惜啊。”他伸出手。

救命、谁来救救她——

“你在做什么？”  
女人感觉到自己眼球前方近在咫尺的手指停住，漆黑的指甲仿佛还能从里面分辨出红。  
“你走运了美女，你的行为这次不用付出代价啦～”鸣人收回手，低声说，他从地上跳起来，拍拍自己的衣袍，双手抱着后脑勺信步往巷子口走去，他衣袍上的火云纹蔓延开来让女人的眼中只剩猩红的无边地狱，隐藏在巷子口亮光中的是个穿着同样花纹衣袍的身影，女人两眼往上一翻晕厥在地，“我刚才在跟那个小美女聊天啊我说～”  
佐助多少有些冷漠的看了眼晕死过去的女人，很快就被鸣人挡住眼睛，等会儿还是去通知她的同伴吧。佐助对鸣人这种行为嗤之以鼻，晓不应该是收容这样一个人的地方，晓是追求真正梦想的地方。而鸣人，佐助有些时候根本不知道他是为什么要做这些穷凶极恶的事，他做起这些事情来根本没有理由，仿佛是率性而为，和拥有知道了鼬的真相而对木叶恨之入骨想要复仇的目的明确的他来说，鸣人仿佛就是神分割出来的极恶体，承载了神所有的恶念，在他的世界里根本没有道德或者是善恶观。  
“佐助啊～我现在超难受啊我说！”  
“那就回去躺着。”佐助冷声说道。  
这个家伙和自己一同出自木叶，可他为什么成为叛忍，他背叛的理由，鸣人从来对这些避而不谈，准确地说是笨拙的转移话题，说来也真是奇怪，这个对任何东西都不在乎，只是为了杀戮而杀戮存在的家伙，在他成为他的搭档后，竟然意外收敛了。  
“可是啊——”鸣人跑到佐助身边，“你知道我什么难受吧我说？”  
佐助瞥一眼碎碎念的家伙，有些事情，在他的不经意之间完全偏离了他给自己铺设的轨道，包括现在，也包括当初。  
鸣人堵在佐助面前，粗暴的吻上去。  
“回旅馆！”佐助一把推开满脸理所应当的鸣人。  
“哦～好的吧我说。”鸣人笑眯眯地说道。  
佐助有时候甚至会想，自己是疯了或者是被下幻术，让他竟然这样以低位的姿态用自己的血肉去供养这个将七大原罪烙印在骨头里的可怕家伙，而作为饲主的他只不过以此从鸣人那里交换他想要的东西——力量，熟练掌握控制九尾方法的人柱力，对于佐助来说是莫大的帮助。  
这不过是节外枝，等到一切结束之后，这根分叉的枝条也会从他的身边消失。

“呐呐……佐助……今天那个女人看你让我很不爽啊……”  
肉刃一点点挤开屏障，这个过程缓慢却顺畅，鸣人从来都没有什么温吞的前戏或者是调情，对他来说，最本能的交媾才是最真实最有快感的——但他依旧做足了前戏，这让佐助感受到矛盾。  
“所以你要杀她？”佐助趴在床边，手肘支撑在柔软的床上，身上还披着那件黑底红云纹的衣袍，他在极力忍耐异物入侵的危机感。  
“没有啊，因为佐助你会不高兴嘛，”鸣人弯下腰，肉刃深入几分使得他如愿以偿的听到佐助的轻哼，他附在佐助耳边轻声说：“所以我只是想挖她一只眼睛啊。”  
佐助哼声懒得回答鸣人，安静下来的结果就是他能清晰的感受到在自己体内进出的物件，他的手不自觉地抓紧洁白的床单，咬紧牙关。  
鸣人扶着佐助的腰，微微眯起眼，突然猛烈的运动起来，撞的佐助忍不住仰起头。黏腻的水声回荡在室内，还有人那隐晦的吟声，肉体互相碰撞的声音愈发明显。在猛烈的攻势下，佐助的腿根肌肉都在颤抖，内穴的肉壁绞紧他体内横冲直撞的家伙。两个人搭档了将近半年，从搭档一个月后他们的关系就一发不可收拾，像是爆炸的核物质，疯狂扩散，所到之处糜烂恐怖。  
“哈啊……鸣、人……”  
“嗯？”鸣人搅合抵上佐助体内的敏感点，他每次撞击这敏感柔软的地方，都可以感觉到甬道的收缩、夹紧，让他欲仙欲死。他最喜欢的环节来了，这是他们做爱途中佐助唯一会开口的机会，美妙绝伦的伴奏也只有这个时候才会进入高潮，鸣人颇为享受，往后几乎整根退出，又狠狠的撞进去，满意的听到佐助的惊呼。  
“等、哈啊啊……”佐助抓紧床单，这也是交换，只有这个时候，鸣人才会吐露他自己为佐助解答许多答案，“你、到底……啊……加入、哈、晓…想干什么？”  
“衣服好看啊。”鸣人一只手落在佐助的臀部，撩开还遮挡在上面的黑底云纹袍，露出下面的白皙皮肤，两者形成鲜明的对比，使得鸣人没忍住狠掐一把，“放松点啊佐助……要被你夹射了啊！”  
“你不行的话……唔、哈啊……就、就射啊、啊……”佐助回头，不服输似的挑衅鸣人，那双猩红瑰丽的眼睛让鸣人不由得激动起来，浑身的兽性都被激发出来，就是这样的眼神和这样的眼睛，和他一样，从深渊里走出来，鸣人总是喜欢疯狂的压榨佐助，让他失去理智，失去控制，在一浪接一浪的快感中他的写轮眼会不住的显露出来。  
鸣人坏笑，“加入晓还能有什么理由，和你一样嘛我说。”他退出佐助的身体，明明两个人都没有射，他把佐助拉起来，他突然有了个可怕的想法。  
“晓、不是这么给你玩的。”佐助轻喘，鸣人的退出让他有一丝缝隙喘息，他由着鸣人把他拉到床上，鸣人的有些行为很粗暴，可从来不会在会磨伤皮肤的地面上，或者其他的什么过于疼痛的事情，就像他刚才跪在地上，地上有柔软的兔毛地毯。  
两人面对面，鸣人凑近佐助，从刚才开始他们就没有接吻，感觉非常不好。两人吻的难解难分，两人的性器官在一起不住的摩擦，撩拨起来的情欲更加令人可怕。两人唇舌间津液的交换发出啧啧的水声，两人在床上接吻的时候，鸣人会不断的收拢手臂，像是要将自己的笼中鸟囚禁在自己的控制范围里才安心，反观佐助，他只是轻轻的搭在鸣人的背部。  
“唔……这算是你的第二个问题了，小佐助。”两人放开彼此，鸣人看着佐助逐渐冷静的脸，觉得不是滋味。  
佐助蹙眉，他看见鸣人的查克拉伸出两只实体化的爪子，与之前看到的不同，之前看到的都是仿佛脓般的红色查克拉，而这两只爪子，上面有青蓝色的花纹，本体是金色的，它按在佐助的两条手臂上，把人提起来，鸣人瘫腿坐在床上，让佐助两腿分开坐在自己的身上。  
“作为交换的话……”查克拉爪子被收回体内，鸣人笑嘻嘻地说：“佐助自己来吧？”  
佐助的表情仿佛吃了苍蝇，对他来说，能够被鸣人按在床上已经是他的极限，自慰什么的，怎么可能做。  
“你不是想知道我做这些的理由吗？”鸣人托着佐助的屁股，后者消瘦的身躯让鸣人皱眉，嘴里嘟囔句话，抬头亲了亲佐助的下巴。  
戛然而止的情事多多少少让佐助感到不快，他伸手摸上自己的性器，准备履行鸣人对他的要求，却不料鸣人按住他的手，说：“后面，不是前面哦，佐助。”  
“你在得寸进尺吗？”  
鸣人下腹胀痛，佐助那双眼睛就是最剧烈的催情剂。  
“毕竟这是等价交换啊我说。”  
佐助眯起眼睛看着鸣人，他伸出自己的右手往自己的身后探去，“明天要去抓八尾，你给我有点动力。”  
“是是是——”这不过是等价交换之余的附加要求，得到足够满足人总是不会介意对方提出一些无伤大雅的附加要求，鸣人的视线落在佐助的身下，那里的器官早就硬挺，前端颤颤巍巍的溢出不少透明的液体，佐助葱白的手指在那处笨拙的进出，他能清晰的看到那个穴口不自觉地、有节奏的收缩，还有润滑膏粘在手指上随着手指的进出被稀释，顺着腿根往下流。  
鸣人的脸部绷紧的很，说实话他刚才只是想要拉佐助到床上继续进行原始的交媾，而不是搞这些花样，不过现在——  
鸣人猛地抓住佐助的手腕把他那只手抽出来，立起来把佐助扑倒在床上，肉刃顺势又再次进入到温柔乡中。  
“啊……”佐助睁大眼睛扣紧鸣人的后颈。  
“啊哈、你……问题哈……还……”佐助仰起头，他们两个的相性好的可怕，鸣人每次撞击都在他的敏感点上，让他的欲望自小腹起喷薄而出，席卷每一条神经。  
“因为这就是真正的人性——”鸣人掰下佐助的手，向上翻扣在他的头顶，一条金色的查克拉线缠绕上佐助的两个手腕，而后系在床头。  
“你做什么——！啊……”  
“很早就想试试了啊……不单单是我啊，我的查克拉也渴望着佐助的啊……”鸣人俯下身舔弄佐助在空气中挺立的乳尖，另外一边环绕上金色的查克拉，造成吮吸的错觉，佐助挺起腰，想要把自己的手收回来。  
“嘶……别、哈……”  
查克拉渐渐包裹佐助的身体，每一寸皮肤上都是温热的触感，还有鸣人的气息。  
开始失控了——  
鸣人咧开嘴，笑的得意。  
“我这么做，”鸣人狠狠撞入佐助的深处，“只是因为想做呀，人类只不过是自然食物链中的仅高于食草动物的一环，人类猎杀弱小的动物作为自己的食物和炫耀自己的本钱，而我，只不过是在狩猎而已，就是这么简单。另外一提，在利益的面前，人类的大脑简单到让人发笑，只要给予相等价的东西，他们就会交出你想要的东西，就是这么简单，一个词来讲，就叫等价交换。”  
“哈啊……强、强词……唔……”查克拉钻到他的嘴里了！佐助怒视着鸣人。  
“抱歉啊佐助，”鸣人掐着佐助的大腿根，颇为委屈地说：“因为你不肯口交啊我说。”  
“唔嗯……”  
“我成为叛忍的原因，那还不简单？”鸣人的右手在佐助的大腿根上不停的来回，金色的查克拉缠绕上两条白皙的长腿，将它拉开，“我为什么要守护视我为仇人的村子呢？他们凭什么，要求我为他们鞠躬尽瘁？因为九尾属于木叶？不，九喇嘛只属于我。木叶真的就干净了？那我还真是谢天谢地用我体内的九尾交换来木叶上下干净。稍微会有点小痛，佐助你忍忍。”  
“唔——！！！”  
佐助的整个身体差点从床上跳起来，大腿根最柔软的部分被烙铁温度的物什触碰，疼痛感超乎了他的想象，这样的疼痛甚至让他没有经历分析鸣人说的话，他也分不清楚鸣人到底是处于憎恨还是出于什么。  
鸣人的手移开，露出下面的皮肤，那是漩涡的图腾，外面还有一圈尾巴，一共九条，“所有的一切都是等价交换，而这个等价究竟是什么，那就看人内心评判的标准如何。”  
塞在佐助嘴里的查克拉被抽出来，佐助痛的额头直冒汗，“你这个……混蛋！”  
“我本来就是混蛋，我不但是个混蛋，还是个现在正在上你的流氓。”鸣人撤掉所有查克拉，他的忍耐也到极限了，他勾起佐助的腿，进行自己最后的冲刺。  
佐助抓住床单，隐隐作痛的大腿根和甬道传来的快感疯狂地冲荡五脏六腑，他颤巍地伸出手去抚摸自己的器官，想要释放——  
“啊哈……鸣……轻、唔……”  
“再叫一声，佐助。”  
“鸣人……唔……啊！”  
“佐助……”鸣人快速抽插几十次，佐助在自己的抚摸下伴随着后穴的冲动射出来，射精的动作使得他收紧后穴，让鸣人也全部缴械，精关失手，鸣人喘着粗气，双手撑着床铺，在佐助上方逆光看着他，那双眼睛，是蓝色的。  
佐助微微睁大眼睛，有片刻的晃神。  
“最后一个问题，”鸣人好心情地抬起一只手用手指触碰佐助汗湿的脸颊，“我还在木叶的时候就见过你。”从那个时候开始，他恐怕已经沉沦，在黑暗中的最后一束光，在荒芜皲裂的大地上的最后一朵花。  
“所以？”佐助懒懒地说。  
鸣人俯下身亲吻佐助的嘴角，“嗯……”鸣人噘着嘴哼哼两声，又说：“我从遇到佐助你啊开始，就一直在亏本啊我说。”  
“呵。”佐助轻笑，侧身将脸埋没在柔软的枕头中。

 

END


End file.
